The invention concerns a brush, in particular a toilet brush, with a brush head and a brush head holder, wherein the brush head is detachably mounted to the brush holder.
Traditional brushes, in particular toilet brushes, pose a hygienic problem since the brush head is a good nutritive medium for bacteria and fungi. In addition to the unattractive appearance of the brush after repeated use, this will lead to a health hazard for the user.
A brush of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,347 A. The brush head is hold on the brush head holder by friction locking and the brush head holder has an ejection mechanism for the brush head. The ejection mechanism comprises a rod which is slidably guided in a tubular member of the brush head holder, and is activated by a pushbutton. Thereby, the rod is pushed into a hole of the brush head and the brush head is ejected. This makes it possible to exchange the entire used brush head for a new sterile one. The used brush head does not need to be touched by hand.
Since the brush head is a single-use article that is disposed afterwards, it is manufactured from paper, cellulose or the like without precision. Therefore, it happens that some brush heads are not sufficiently, but rather loosely hold on the brush head holder and fall off early.